


Solstice

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Solstice, Solstice AU, Winter Solstice, darkness!Zoro, light!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: Every year, for three days, the earth is at its darkest. During this time the sun makes its journey through the desolate wood to the other side to start the lengthening of days.And despite the rumours, darkness helps with this journey; because without the light, he could not exist. It is his existence; it is his curse.





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ZoSan Advent Calendar on tumblr. Art for it can be found on my tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> HUGE thank you to @zosanlaw for helping me finish this and for editing! You're a superstar omg

A wail broke out across the still, empty forest. The sharp cries of the poor infant rattling the cold, crooked trees stripped bare by winter's chill; each sob echoing through the gaps and into the darkness that the mountain side enshrouded. Shrill howling faded into pathetic whimpering as a monstrous shadow began limping from between the trees towards the infant.

Large cloak stained by age - twigs and pine needles tangled in the matted fur - trailed along the snow sparse ground as it neared with a hobble. Wheezing gasps forced past gnarled teeth as it finally arrived with the child laying at its feet; vulnerable and afraid.

Golden hair – spun from sunlight – peeked out from under the child's hat as the demon bent down to carefully pick up the boy in its arms. Swaddling him as best he could within the overbearing cloak as it turned and began slowly trekking back into the black woods.

~X~

The boy's eyes fluttered open in hazy confusion as the first thing that came into view was rotten leaves of the forest floor and the little layer of snow that had begun to cover the frozen earth. Placing his large, mitten clad hands on the ground in front of himself, he pushed himself up to his knees and glanced around curiously.

There was something hauntingly familiar about the forest in which he knelt. An ancient aura hung amongst the brittle trees as bygone memories danced at the corners of his mind like distant dreams. Surely, he had been here before, and yet he couldn't remember when.

Stumbling to his feet, his moccasins dragged across the stiff, frozen earth as he spun in slow circles to take in his surroundings before noticing a figure in the trees. Hands jerking up in fear and breath stuttering out, the boy looked up in horror at the creature that stepped out from between the trees. Face becoming illuminated and his terror faded, as this being too, exuded an air of familiarity about him.

Face a gnarled mess of scars and rotting flesh, his lidless eyes two pools of black tar that absorbed any light that flickered across them. Dead grass sprouted from the top of its head in a shaggy, matted blanket as two large ivory antlers sprouted from within to curl up towards the sky like twisted branches.

Most of its dying body was hidden beneath a cloak of unkempt fur and only barely concealed the goats legs peeking out from underneath; hooves like shattered rocks clipping across the frozen ground as the beast drew ever closer to the small human looking upon it with fear. Stopping a few feet away from the child, it inspected the boy calmly before opening its mouth to speak; the harsh words whispered with a primeval power.

“...lost?”

Words were stuck on the small child's tongue as his knees began to tremble furiously. Head craned back to gaze up at the being currently towering over him, he repeated the only thing that could come to his mind, “M-mother told me not to talk to strangers.”

“She also told you not to come into the woods,” It rasped in a low, knowing growl, “...did she not?”

“I guess...” The boy mumbled with a small frown as his initial fear was fading swiftly in the wake of the gentle creature that shared the forest clearing with him, “I am Sanji.”

“Are you now?” The creature muttered a tad disparagingly. It almost sounded as though the beast was holding back a laugh, however its face remained as calm and deadpanned as before.

When the creature refused to continue, Sanji prodded with a bit more confidence, “What's your name?”

A distant expression washed across the beast's face, as though remembering some fond, distant memories, the closest thing to a smile crooking the corners of its mangled mouth. Eventually looking back down at Sanji with far clearer eyes as it responded thickly, “I've been given many.”

“Well...” Sanji hummed, mitten placed against his mouth thoughtfully before piping up, “what's your favourite?”

“...Zoro.” The creature muttered after a long silence, “It was given by someone special.”

“I like it.” Sanji beamed happily up at the monster, “And now we aren't strangers anymore.”

“I suppose not...” Zoro mused with a wry smile, before turning his gaze off towards the dark forest surrounding them. Nighttime settling in as the looming figure of the mountain bathed the forest in a blanket of shadows. “You must want to go home; I can take you to the edge of the forest, but it's a three day journey.”

“I can light our way.” Sanji proclaimed proudly, eyes lighting up in his excitement as he trotted nearer the dark creature, previous fears forgotten. Lifting his hands, he focused on conjuring the light that his mother had once taught him; sparking and sputtering out a few times before it crackled into life.

Glorious orb of flickering blue flame danced in the air, suspended a few inches off the boys palms as the same iridescent light began to shine within his eyes. The blue glow illuminated the small clearing and bathed the two beings in a serene moment as one looked up proudly and the other glowered down uncomfortably.

A dark look flitted across Zoro's face as he gazed at the ball of light hovering before him, hungry desire kindling within the deity of darkness. Reigning himself in as the expression vanished as quickly as it had arrived and the creature turned his gaze away with a mutter.

“Come.”

From under the sodden cloak of matted fur, a mangled, deformed hand dragged across the frozen earth before lifting to extend towards the tiny human. Moulted flesh hardly clung to the bone and pale skin - as white as the snow -  was currently falling amongst the crowded poplars. Long, pointed fingers reached out with ethereal surety; fingertips sharp and crooked as tree branches, their tips stained an inky black.

Allowing the young boy to grab a hold of the foremost finger, the creature turned and began limping his way through the dark forest with the child in tow. Orb of light hovering between the two, and the boy's mitten clad hand enclosed around the creatures finger for the entire journey, never letting go.

~X~

Once more Zoro watched as the last rays of sun faded from the tree tops and the forest was again soaked in the darkness of the solstice. On cue the boy arrived within the forest as Zoro felt the ever present pull within him causing him to seek out the light within the other. Turning away from his view of the canopy, he begun to make his way through the woods to find the young boy.

The years that passed felt like flickering moments in the expanse of experienced lifetimes to the creature, and yet every time his eyes fell to Sanji he felt the earth stand still. For three days all matter of time ceased to exist as he was able to see his other half again, until eventually they would reach the other side and he was left to wander the forest alone for another year.

A young, pockmarked youth met him in the forest, excited grin plastered on his aging face as the fear he had once had as a child was long gone, replaced with a sense of belonging he couldn't quite understand. It was a feeling Zoro was well acquainted with, but also one that he knew Sanji would never fully understand no matter how many times they repeated this cycle.

They limped through the forest together as Zoro no longer had to wait for a small, fumbling toddler to keep up with him. Now it was Sanji's turn to pull his steps to meander through the black woods as Zoro limped along heavily beside him. Sanji keeping a hand tangled in Zoro's cloak as his other was raised casually aloft with his flame burning bright in his hand. Zoro remained quiet as Sanji talked about anything and everything; telling Zoro about the changes to the outside world, and his life beyond. And it was on the second day that Sanji finally asked, “Why am I brought here each year?”

“The forest pulls you to it.” Zoro explained with practised ease, the question one that had been posed to him by Sanji and his many reincarnations before him. And it was only one of many that were likely to come as Sanji never remembered who he was, and certainly never remembered the importance of his task and his light, “because it is your responsibility to take the light to the other side.”

“But I don't understand,” Sanji murmured, glancing at the glowing blue orb in his hand, “What is the light?”

“It's been given many names,” The beast clarified with a heaving shrug, cloak hunching up around Zoro's pointed ears before falling low once more. Jaw quivered in the clammy flesh of the creature as it amended carefully, “You've been given many names; God, Ra, Helios, Amaterasu... but the simplest is the Sun.”

“If I am the Sun...” Sanji concluded aloud, turning to curiously look up at Zoro as the creature looked away in shame, already knowing the question the boy would ask before he even said it, “then what does that make you?”

“Darkness...”

~X~

At nineteen winters Sanji appeared in the forest once again. Spinning on his heel in the dark clearing to spot Zoro framed between two trees in the distance, and bounded over to the crippled creature. Throwing himself into the caring beast with a firm hug and a fond smile, curling into the damp, matted fur that somehow felt more like home than his cabin on the edge of the forest. Zoro returning the hug with a single, unbroken arm - coming up to embrace Sanji with a tender pat and a soft chuckle. Eventually pulling away, they began to make the journey through the woods together.

As the years had stretched on, their bond had grown and Sanji had returned each year with innocent enthusiasm for his task. Full of purpose and with an exuberant nature that made even the darkest parts of the forest seem warm. This time was no different as Sanji walked with Zoro through the dank forest on the third day of their journey.

A contemplative silence had hung between them for far too long as Zoro knew Sanji was mulling over a question. With a short exhale, Sanji began with tentative intrigue, “You said once that it was my responsibility to take the light to the other side of the forest.”

Zoro looked at the man, monotonous features betrayed by fear as he fought with himself to form a reply, “Yes...”

Sanji mulled over the information, walking next to the creature as the darkness of the forest was illuminated by a soft blue, his own face glowing, revealing his inner turmoil. Eventually continuing his musing with a quiet murmur, “Which means I've done this many times before; in many different lives.”

“Yes...” Zoro repeated once more, the word barely a whisper across his cold, dead lips. Already knowing the realization that Sanji was finally coming to and the question that was surely to follow.

“Then why don't I remember you?” Sanji asked into the silent gloom of the woodland.

“I am death.” Zoro whispered over melancholy lips, eyes lidded as he watched the luminescent man with pain festering within his gut, “I am the cold and the dark and everything horrible in this world that never fades; and so neither do my memories.”

A silence rung out in the dark, desolate wood between the two God's as the Sanji slowed to a stop, hand still holding his light aloft but his arm sagging under the weight of Zoro's words. The clip of the beast's hooves came to a stop as Zoro turned to look at the radiant man and point a crooked finger at him.

“You're life.” The demon continued with a sad bitterness to his tone as a deep sadness began shining in his black eyes, “You're light, rebirth, and everything pure that exists in this world. You're the prospect of renewal; which is why you never remember.”

“B-but...” Sanji shook his head in vehement denial, tortured confusion creasing his brow, “but I remember--

“You remember this life.” Zoro cut him off morosely, mangled hand lowering to tuck once more under his cloak and drag the wet fur closer around his festering body, “I've seen this a million different times, done this with you a million different ways; and I've seen you grow old in thousands of different forms. But for you it's always the first time.”

“I assume you've told me this before...” Sanji snapped with bitter tears at the corners of his eyes and a hollow chuckle, “Huh?”

Zoro remained silent; the answer obvious.

“Alright...” Sanji murmured slowly, ducking his head to hastily rub away the traces of his tears and compose him. Casting a glance behind himself before looking back at Zoro and muttering, “In all those times have I ever done this?”

Reaching out a decisive hand, he grabbed Zoro by his cloak and began striding off back the way they came. The creature stumbled over himself in surprise before managing to regain his footing as he limped after the determined blond. Surprise keeping him from fighting the grip as he demanded, “What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the other side of the forest.” Sanji responded stubbornly. Fire in his palm burning bright in determination, and an even fiery passion lighting up his face. Slowing his strides so as not to rush the crippled creature, but still firmly guiding them along the path.

“You...” Zoro trailed off, utterly perplexed, “you can't do that.”

“And why not?!” Sanji demanded indignantly, glancing over at Zoro with a smirk, “If I am – as you say – a God; then by whose rules am I forced to obey?”

Zoro didn't have an answer. No matter what plane of existence they were on, what form they took, they always followed the unspoken rules that fate bestowed upon them. Zoro always kept the darkness as held at bay the best he could, and Sanji... Sanji always gifted the world with light after three days of night.

“I don't know what will happen...” The creature admitted fearfully.

“Who cares?” Sanji laughed through his flippant response.

“Us.” Zoro responded firmly, finally getting the resolve to stop walking and subsequently stop Sanji in his tracks as well, “We should care.”

“You've cared for millions of years...” Sanji implored as he released the orb to hover at his side and come to stand in front of Zoro. Hands coming up to furl in the thick, dirty fur of his cloak as he murmured earnestly, “for once... care about yourself.”

Nothing within Zoro could tell the man no.

After millions of years and thousands of forms he simply could not deny the deity his request as he allowed Sanji to guide him back through the forest. Third day passing as the sky refused to lighten without Sanji there to bring the sunlight into the new dawn and they arrived at the edge of the forest as the fourth day of night began.

As they neared the boundary between the forest and the expansive field beyond Zoro found his steps faltering even as Sanji's sped up. Blond's hand falling away from Zoro's cloak as he stepped out into the snow covered field and stood beneath the radiant glare of the moon. Zoro however, remained hovering on the edge of the woods, knowing that whatever forces controlled them would keep him from following after Sanji.

He knew, because he had already tried. In another life.

Sanji looked back at Zoro expectantly with a bright smile, eagerly goading Zoro on as the creature merely stared back with defeat. Less deformed hand came up to press against the invisible barrier keeping him from stepping out beyond the boundary of the forest and into the field.

The look of glee fell from the blond's face as he once more neared Zoro with far more concern. Standing opposite Zoro as the beast felt that nothing better represented the forces that they represented. Him trapped and mangled in the horrid and detested darkness, and Sanji illuminated and free in the open field; the infinity his cage.

Zoro felt whatever remained of his heart within his rotting chest jump as Sanji reached out and took him by the hand. Holding tight as he took a step back and dragged Zoro forward with him,  the creature wearily allowed himself to be pulled. There was a moment of resistance before he felt it give way and Zoro was stumbling out into the field. Body feeling foreign to him as he tumbled to his knees on legs that were dramatically different.

Holding his hands up into front of himself, he found his jaw falling open at the sight of the matching appendages spreading out in front of him with wonder. Five normal fingers on each hand, all of them perfectly mobile and reacting to every action his brain ordered them to do. Flexing and bending in front of himself as he found his skin flush with life and tanned a healthy dark; no longer rotting, pale flesh.

His hands began to tremble as he looked down at the rest of himself and found that everything else was human as well. Legs thick and strong, his body hard and healthy. It was a complete human form, but he had never had one before...

A smile of utter disbelief was breaking out across Sanji's face before he let out a crow of victorious laughter. Cackling nearly hysterical as he tossed his head back and extended his arms to the sky with a cheer. His scream echoing out across the empty field, cry being carried even farther on the cold winter air and into the starry sky above.

Zoro looked up.

And he stared up at the starlit sky that he was supposed to govern with a breathless wonder he hadn't felt in eons. No dark mountain to block out the sky, or bramble canopy to encroach upon the stars. Out here in the open he was able to gaze at the uninterrupted expanse of midnight and the glittering stars that danced in delight.

Even as Sanji took a seat beside him he found himself unable to tear his gaze away. “Just a little longer...”

Cupping his hands, Sanji conjured the mass of pulsating blue and allowed it to hover between them. “As long as you want... It can stay dark for a little bit longer...”

~ The End ~


End file.
